A Certain Unartistic Sculptor
by One Who Simply Watches
Summary: Academy City is seen as a place where knowledge and technology is at it's peek. It also known for a certain type of people known simply as Espers live and work to improve their abilities. But what the citizens of the city doesn't realize is something even


_Me: I don't own A Certain Scientific Railgun. I am a little rusty but please don't hesitate to leave me a review._

* * *

**Chapter I: The Sculptor**

It was a peaceful autumn day schools across Academy City had already started, but for one high school student in particular who wasn't off to a very good start. A young teen girl who was in a emotionless state and was simply staring out the window next to her seat in the classroom. Unable to tone out the teacher's lecture due to her excellent hearing, but she becomes rather shy when she became the center of attention. Her name is Ruki Ariso.

"Ariso-san!" the teacher called out suddenly pointing at the girl her short auburn red haired causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Ye-Yes sir!" Ruki replied quickly standing and also stumbling over her own feet in the process. Several students snickered and giggled at her performance which only caused Ruki's face to heat up and become red.

"Would you be so kind to answer this since you seem to pay such good attention in class." the teacher asked stepping out from in front of the blackboard so she could have full view of the problem.

Ruki stood quiet fidgeting her fingers behind her back as she did her best to look over the problem, but at the same time her eyes wondered to all the eyes focused on her. 'This is just great I didn't want to put up with this today.' Ruki thought as she felt her face continue to heat up. "The hypotenuse it three and the adjacent it five!" she answered. The teacher chuckled a little bit before returning to his book and was slightly shocked to find that she was right. "Thank you for that Ariso-san, now could you go down to the nurse's office. The nurse wants you to help someone get back to class safely.

Ruki exited her classroom quietly then slowly walk down the hall then down a flight of stairs until she found herself in front of the nurses office. Ruki lifted her hand to knock but before she could the door slid open revealing a tall, short black haired teen wearing the school's uniform except for the plain black jacket was unbuttoned and the tie was missing. He stood quietly starring down at her with with his dark silver eyes. "Excuse me." he said politely walking aside Ruki and made his way down the hall with a second glance Ruki looked down and noticed his left hand had bandages wrapped around it. 'He must have sprained his wrist?" Ruki thought before she entered the Nurse's office herself. She was greeted by a young woman with beautiful long blonde hair who was returning a role of bandages to the cabinet.

"Oh hello Ariso-chan I'll be with you in a moment just a quick check up before I let her go." said a kindly voiced woman from behind a curtain. Ruki sat down in one of the chairs near the entrance and waited patiently.

"Are we feeling any better?" the nurse asked kind but questioning tone.

"Y...yes much better." said a quiet female voice. "Um is that person who carried me still he-"

"No he's already left." the nurse cut her off.

"Oh." the female voice said with disappointment.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it back alright?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I feel much better now." the voice replied, Ruki watched a silhouette sit up from the bed then stand up. The nurse pulled back curtains revealing a young girl with dark brown hair pulled up by two ponytails by bright pink ribbons and oval framed glasses. "Ariso-san?" the girl said with a surprised but shy tone.

Ruki silently stood up and walked behind the brown haired girl then she spun on her heel and pinched the both of the girl's cheeks. "Yamino-chan what did I say about calling me by my last name." Ruki said in a stress fill tone ignoring the girl's pleases.

"I...I'm so...sorry Ru...Ruki-ch...chan." Yamino said finally being freed form Ruki's grip. She began to rub her sore cheeks while looking at Ruki with a hurt expression. "That really hurt Ruki-chan."

"Sorry Yamino-chan but your more antisocial than I am." Ruki pronounced crossing her arms. "That's why we became such good friends."

"Well I'm happy to see your mood changed so quickly." the nurse said watching the two bicker back and forth. "Alright back to class you two."

"Alright Himito-sensei" Ruki said opening the door and dragging Yamino who was barely able to grab her school bag as she was drug out by Ruki who closed the door behind them as they left.

Himito waved the two girls bye and watched the door close all the way, raising both her arms above head to stretch and with a small sigh she returned to her desk. "This job will never get boring. So many interesting people coming and going." Himito said to herself before slunched over resting her head on her arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere Ruki and Yamino were conversating as the walked up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor where all first year student classrooms were located. "So Yamino are you going to tell me who that boy was that I met when I got to the nurses office?" Ruki asked suddenly.

Yamino's eyes began to wonder a bit as she spoke. "I don't really know? I was on my way to school this morning, but because I woke up late this morning and didn't have a chance to get breakfast. When I got off the train I was feeling a little dizzy because I was in a hurry to get to the station and I bumped into a few." Yamino paused for a moment and held a finger to her chin to think for a moment.

"A few what?" Ruki asked impatiently.

"Um to put it nicely a few unfriendly people." Yamino said with a smile. "Well they were being rather aggressive toward me even after I apologized to them, and when I tried to run away they chased after me."

"And that's when that guy showed up?" Ruki implied trying to speed up the story so they both could get to class faster.

Yamino nodded. "Yeah, but he isn't a normal guy. He's an esper and a really strong one." Yamino said with a smile.

Ruki frowned and looked away. "A portion of people in Academy City are. It's partially what it was founded for." Ruki stated.

"But he's really amazing. After school I'll show you what he did to save me.." Yamino said with a rare excited expression. "Bye."

Ruki watched Yamino turn a corner and disappear from sight. 'Espers who needs them.' She thought to herself before returning to her own classroom.

The school day proceeded smoothly not much happened except a group of girls that sat near her in class were a little to loud to her liking while she was eating her lunch. Ruki let out a sigh as she watched the hands on the clock tick by. 'A whole thirty minutes till lunch is over, might as well go for a short walk while I wait.' she thought standing up from her desk and exited her class room. As she walked through the halls a mob of people began rushing by her forcing against the wall. 'What is going on!' she screamed to herself.

"Where is the fight at?" one boy said.

"The old soccer field." a boy replied.

"They say it's two espers. At least the don't want to cause damage the school." A girl said.

"Do you really think one of them could be that guy we saw on the way to school?" A boy responded.

"Maybe?" the girl responded.

Ruki was rather interested in what all the commotion was about. 'I may not be a fan of espers and all the hype the receive especially those level fives, but they are still interesting to watch. Maybe Yamino will be there?' Ruki thought as she followed the mob of people outside the old soccer field. By the time they got there, a group of people had already formed. Ruki quickly found Yamino isolated far from the group. 'Figures.' Ruki thought as she ran to join her friend.

"Ya. Mi. No!" Ruki pronounce in the middle of leap landing right behind her friend causing to scream and stumble to the ground.

"RUKI-CHAN!" Yamino said screamed still trying to catch her breath from the scare.

Ruki giggled to herself before helping her to her feet. "So what's happening?" Ruki asked her friend turning to see a black haired boy wearing the schools uniform and another boy with very short spiky blonde hair wearing an over sized hoodie and pants that were sagging slightly, also the soccer field were completely littered with soccer balls.

"That guy wearing our school uniform is the one who saved me this morning, and the other one is the leader of the people who chased me." Yamino explained.

Before Ruki could as a question the blonde haired boy dressed in clothes that were to big for him ran forward and kicked a soccer ball toward Yamino's savior, but this soccer ball flew much faster and straighter then how anyone else would kick it. The black haired teen calmly side stepped out of the way. Ruki could hear the blonde speak rather vulgarly before kicking three more soccer balls all flying at high speeds directly at him. The teen simply spun out of the way but this time Ruki could see the black haired teen's face and she could see a angered expression and she knew exactly why because he had moved out of the way the soccer balls were now headed their way.

"Yamino get dow-" Ruki barely had time to say while she tried to push her friend to the ground and out of harms way, out of the corner of her eye she saw the teen slam his fist to the ground. The ground began to shake and suddenly a thick wall of earth pushed itself up from the ground in front of her and Yamino just before the soccer balls reached them, the soccer balls collided with the wall. On the ground Ruki could feel the ground shake again, after the shaking stopped she heard the group of people burst out in cheers and applause.

Yamino and Ruki helped on another up and looked back toward the field to find a large arm and hand made of earth had lifted the delinquent blonde into the air and had him in its grasp. Ruki stood slightly speechless at the sight. Then it dawned on her. 'He could have done that from the start, so why didn't he?' she asked herself, luckily she might be getting her answer because the boy was walking over to them.

"I'm sorry for all that. I didn't think anyone would be behind me." He said in a unhappy tone. "Are you both alright?" he asked.

"I...I'm fine." Yamino said shyly.

The teen smiled before looking back to Ruki. Before Ruki could ask what she wanted to know the sound of sirens could be heard around them. Ruki heard the boy curse under his breathe. "Sorry got to go, me and the people from Judgement don't get along to well. See ya!" he said as he ran off.

"Wait I still need to ask you something!" Ruki yelled as she chased after him knowing she was going to regret it soon.

"Can it wait till later?" the teen said as he was quickly make distance between them.

"No it can't!" she yelled.

The teen abruptly stopped and looked back at her. "Alright you get one question, ask quickly?" he asked.

"Okay who are you exactly." Ruki said crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes into a glare.

The teen took a deep breath before he spoke. "I am ranked second on the list of the ten level five espers. My name is Tsukuru Chokoku I am also known as The Sculptor." Tsukuru said leaving Ruki a little shocked at his bluntness and personality.

'The second strongest level five esper in Academy City and he isn't a total jerk?' Ruki said to herself looking away for a moment and not realizing Tsukuru had ran off. Ruki turned back to say something else but realized her was gone. "I take that back you are a total jerk!" she yelled.


End file.
